Fix You
by Tehdarkpyros
Summary: Santana's about to graduate law school and has become distant from Brittany, causing the blonde to think Santana's going to break-up with her. What's really going on with Santana and can her relationship with Brittany be saved?


Santana sighed, opening the door to the apartment and walked in, setting her keys down and going towards the kitchen. Sanny what's wrong?" asked Brittany setting down Lord Tubbington. "Nothing… just tired." She smiled and shrugged before going into the refrigerator. "Sanny," Brittany said worriedly, "I know that's not the case. What's going on?" "Britt, just drop it. Really I'm fine just tired." She pulls out a water and leans against the counter. Brittany looked down, defeated, "Fine, I'll be at the lake." Brittany grabbed her bag and walked out of the apartment. Santana sighed and followed after her. "Why are you going there?" She said, leaning against the front doorframe. Brittany turned to face Santana, "Because I like it. I like the ducks." She turned and continued walking away, wiping her eyes, whispering, "and it reminds me of what we have." She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "Fine...have fun I guess." She turned around and walked back into the apartment. Brittany sniffled, "I'll try." She closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, making herself some food. Brittany walked down the street to the lake mumbling the words to songbird. 'Why is she so distant?' The tall blonde thought.

Santana sighed, deciding to just watch some television. She pulled out her phone and texted Brittany. _"Did you eat yet?"_

Brittany pulled her phone from her bag. Reading the text she replied, _"No. I can grab something later."_

_"I can just order something in a little while for when you get home."_

_"Okay Sanny" _Brittany smiled as she hit send

_"Okay, good. Just let me know when you're coming home." _

She put her phone down and started flipping through the channels. Brittany put her phone in her pocket and sat on the park bench beside the lake, smiling softly. Santana sits back before answering a text from Quinn. Brittany's phone starts vibrating again. Pulling it out she sees a new text from Rachel. A little while passes and she starts to do some work. Brittany sends a text to Santana_, _

_"On my way, with a surprise" _

_"Okay, I'll order the food then. And what's the surprise?" _

_"You'll have to wait and see. That's why it's a surprise silly!" _

_"Okay, true. See you in a bit then I guess.."_

Brittany smiled, "I hope this works." She walked into the apartment, setting a box on the floor. She heard the door open and looked over briefly. "Britt?" "Sanny! Come look what I found!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. She narrowed her eyes a little before getting up. "What'd you find?" "By the lake there was this little duck with a broken wing." Brittany explained opening the box. She picked up the little duck and showed Santana. Santana's eyes widen. "So...you brought him home?" She shook her head, looking confused. "We can't keep a duck." Brittany's lip trembled, "But Sanny she's hurt. I couldn't just leave her." She sighed and nodded. "We can take her to the vet or something I guess.." Brittany gave Santana a teary smile, "R-Really?" Santana shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I know you get attached to these things so you can't just leave them.." Brittany set the duck back in the box and hugged Santana tightly, "Thanks Sanny. I love you so much!" Santana froze for a second before hugging back. "Yeah, no problem. I love you, too." Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck, smiling. Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's back. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Sanny." Brittany replied shakily. Santana nodded before pulling back a little. "Are you sure?" Brittany nodded slightly, looking down. She cupped her cheeks. "Hey, talk to me.."

"Why Sanny? All I get is shrugs a-and distant responses," Brittany said, not bothering to fight her tears.

"What are you talking about, B?"

"Y-you've been really distant San. A-and when I try to talk you avoid it." Brittany shook slightly in Santana's arms. "I'm sorry, Britt. You know I've been busy with school and stuff.." She shrugged, wiping some of Brittany's tears.

"I-I know it's not just school that's keeping you busy. What else is going on San?"

"It is just school. What else would be going on Brittany?"

"Y-you meeting s-someone," tears streamed down Brittany's cheeks as she shook. "You think I'm cheating on you?" She shook her head, stepping back a little. Brittany grabbed her phone and showed Santana the picture Rachel sent her. "Th-that's not Quinn, Sanny. You s-said you were meeting Quinn." She swallowed and nodded slowly. "You're having Berry spy on me or something now?"

Brittany shook her head, "R-Rachel was getting coffee. For Quinn. A-and she noticed you." "And so what? We were having coffee...nothing to take a picture over."

"She w-wanted to know who the girl was. I-I do too." She set the phone down and picked up the duck. She sighed. "She's a girl from my class. We were working on something for it.." Stroking the ducks feathers in an attempt to calm down Brittany faced Santana, "Is that all she is?" Brittany was still shaking. She ran her hand through her hair and took a breath. "She may have asked me out a few times..." A broken look flashed across Brittany's face, "So everytime you said you were going to get coffee or something with Q or Rach...?"

"No...no. It's not like that. I really do get coffee with them. Ashley wants something more from me and I always say no."

"San," Brittany started before she broke down again. Santana pulls her in for a hug. "Stop, Britt..." Brittany pulls away from Santana, setting the duck on the counter, "Santana, If you like her go. I shouldn't be stopping you."

"What are you talking about?" She walks a little closer. "I never said I liked her..and shouldn't you be stopping me if I did?"

"If you don't like her then why would you lie about where you were going?" Brittany wiped her eyes. "I don't know… I just did." She shrugged. "What's bothering me here is that now Quinn and Rachel are involved in this.." "Of course that's what would bother you. Nevermind the fact that you're girlfriend's broken," Rachel said from the doorway. "Rachel, leave, please." Brittany pleaded before darting to her room. "What the hell are you doing here, Berry? This isn't your business and you shouldn't have taken that picture.." "I'm here because Brittany's been worried you're going to dump her for weeks now. And to top it all off you're with a different blonde, when you're supposed to be having coffee with Q?" She walks closer to Rachel, clenching her teeth a little. "If she was so worried, then she should have talked to me about it. And so what? I'm allowed to have other friends besides you two and Brittany.." Rachel stood her ground, "She tried. And you didn't help her any by lying to her. She would've understood."

"You need to mind your damn business, Berry. And there's nothing to understand because there is nothing going on."

"I'll mind my own business when you start treating B like she deserves." Rachel pushed Santana back a little into the counter. The duck stumbled from its position. Santana turned, holding it still. "Way to go, Berry." She shook her head and moved a little closer again. "If it wasn't for that thing right now, I would so kick your ass for pushing me."

"Th-thing? I-is that what you th-think it is San?" Brittany asked stepping from the doorway. She glares over at Rachel before over to Brittany. "I meant the duck...not whatever is going on now." She shook her head. "I know this isn't just a thing.."

"Then explain to me your thoughts on this San. Because you never let me in anymore." Brittany said sitting on the counter by the duck.

"My thoughts are that certain people should mind their own business and that there is nothing else. Nothing is happening. I told you I've been busy with school and that's the truth." She sighed. "Stop ganging up on me."

"Fine. I'm taking her to the vet then I might be home." Brittany picked up the duck and started walking away.

"Wait a second, you might be home? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it implies. Might." Brittany said, fighting back more tears. Santana sighs, closing her eyes for a second. "Fine...whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes as Brittany left the apartment, "You're an idiot Santana. She wanted you to keep her here or go with." "Don't call me that, Rachel. Why did you just go with her since apparently you love being involved in everything?" She said walking over to the fridge. "Because I'm not the one she's in love with. I'm not the one pushing her away." She pulls out a bottle of wine. "Want some?" She sighs loudly before sitting down. "There's nothing going on with me and that girl..."

"I don't drink. You know that. And it doesn't matter if there is or not. You need to rekindle what you have with B.

She shrugs before drinking from the bottle. "I fucked up everything, huh?"

"You did. But she's giving you a chance to fix it. Take the chance. Do something romantic." Rachel said sitting in a chair. Santana leans against the counter. "Like what?"

"Think of something she loves. It doesn't have to be a big romantic gesture. Just something small. Like going to the lake and releasing the duck with her." She rolls her eyes. "That sounds really lame...but fine, whatever. I'll try it."

"Then go. I'm meeting Quinn anyway. And leave the wine."

"No fun. I guess in a way I'm happier that you came here today and not Quinn. God knows I don't want to listen to her bitch at me."

"Quinn wouldn't bitch. She'd kick your ass," Rachel said before walking out. Santana laughed lightly before grabbing her keys. "Like Quinn could do that."

As Brittany walked down the street to the vet she heard Songbird being blared from somewhere nearby. She pulled out her phone and texted Brittany. "Where are you?"


End file.
